Pure Bliss
by Moonlit Waters
Summary: Jakotsu-sama tries to ravish youkai Inuyasha. Tries.


Pure Bliss

This doesn't really fit into the timeline of the series. Call it an AU, if you wish.

I'm interested to hear how many people are turned on by this, and how many people are disturbed by it. I'm not sure which one I am.

This person says she will draw art for this fic: zanesama(dot)deviantart(dot)com  
Go see. Her stuff will make your eyeballs have orgasms.

* * *

Jakotsu spent a lot of his time day-dreaming.

He mostly day-dreamed about Inuyasha, and his imaginings were vivid. He thought about pinching the hanyou's face, so firm yet soft with youth. He thought about seeing his boyish scowl as he pinned him to the ground, the defiant vulgarities that would come out of his mouth as he struggled, his voice ragged with pain and exertion.

Jakotsu saw himself ripping away that red kimono roughly, revealing naked and vulnerable flesh. Flesh that would tremble as Jakotsu sunk his nails into it, squeezed it, slapped it hard enough to raise welts. He would be cruel at first, seeking to subdue his captive, but eventually Inuyasha's curses would change into pleas, and his struggles would subside, and he would become obedient.

Jakotsu would then no longer be cruel. He would become tender and loving. Using his tongue and fingertips, he would reduce the young hanyou to absolute, ecstatic helplessness.

That was the basic dream. There were variations, of course, but they were all more or less based on the same scenario.

The others didn't seem to notice how abstracted Jakotsu was all the time. Or maybe they just didn't care. They were used to this sort of thing, after all. Each member of the Shichinintai had his own quirks, and there was an unspoken rule not to question each others' peculiar habits.

They were currently amid the ruins of their latest conquest. Blood was spattered across the ground and buildings. Smoke rose from deep craters. Jakotsu thought it had a rather poetic beauty to it.

He was thinking that if he were to become separated from the others, and then just happen to stumble across Inuyasha, and be forced to cross swords with him, then he could not really be blamed for disobeying Bankotsu no aniki's orders.

"Bankotsu no aniki," he said, "I think I'll go and see if there are any fleeing soldiers in the nearby woods."

"That isn't really necessary. We're just here to make noise, not exterminate the population." Bankotsu said.

"I know. But I want to."

"What, you haven't had enough excitement yet?"

Jakotsu shrugged. "I wasn't able to find anyone that really held my interest." He gave a disdainful look toward one of the piles of corpses in the street. "So, is it all right?"

Bankotsu smiled. "Sure. Go ahead. If you find someone you like, give him an extra slice for me."

"Sure, sure."

As Jakotsu walked past the others, only Renkotsu no aniki looked suspicious. But then, Renkotsu always looked suspicious. It was probably just his natural state of mind.

Step one complete. Now all he had to do was find Inuyasha.

He knew vaguely what direction Inuyasha and the others were in. All he had to do was head in that direction, move around for a bit, and hope the wind would carry his scent that way.

It was a simple plan, and it should have worked.

However, things did not go as expected.

The first thing he noticed, when Inuyasha came racing out of the woods at him, was the hanyou's face. It was not his normal face. The eyes were bloodshot and unnaturally wide. He had two jagged marks on his cheeks like dark scars. His sword was missing. He lunged at Jakotsu with a ferocious swipe of his claws, which Jakotsu just barely managed to dodge.

"Inuyasha," he said, puzzled but nonetheless pleased. He relished the name as he always did, letting it roll pleasurably off his tongue. "I've waited so long to see you." He reached for his Jakotsutou, caressed the handle almost obscenely with his fingertips, and pulled it out of its sheath. He noticed that Inuyasha had come alone.

"Where are the others?" he asked curiously. "That sexy monk, and those chicks and animals?"

Inuyasha made another vicious swipe that Jakotsu only barely evaded. "I don't know," he said. Even his voice had changed. It was more guttural, somehow. Animalistic. "I don't care."

"You look different," Jakotsu noted conversationally.

"I _am _different."

Jakotsu's interest faded. He decided to forget his questions and just give himself over to the thrill of the fight. This new Inuyasha was _beautiful_, his sweat shining in the sunlight, his hair supernaturally white and lustrous. He gave off a maddeningly delicious smell that Jakotsu could pick up whenever the two got close.

Incredibly, the demon was able to hold his own, even without his sword. He actually put Jakotsu on the defensive, which had only happened to Jakotsu twice before, when he'd originally met and fought Bankotsu, and on Mt. Hakurei. Before long, Jakotsu was bleeding from several gashes. But he didn't mind. In his excited state, they felt like caresses. His pulse was pounding, and his breath came faster and faster.

The two became locked together in a standstill, Jakotsu with his sword just inches above Inuyasha's head, Inuyasha holding the Jakotsutou shut with his hands. The blades bit into his palms, making him bleed in rich, burgundy rivulets down his arms. But he showed no signs of pain. He seemed elated. His red eyes were flashing.

"I changed my mind about wanting your ears," Jakotsu told him softly. "I'm going to take those eyes instead."

Inuyasha grinned. "Really? Just try."

Inuyasha moved his body in closer, brushing his knees up against Jakotsu's legs. For one crucial instant, Jakotsu's concentration wavered.

That was when Inuyasha yanked the Jakotsutou away from him.

"Damn!" Jakotsu hissed. He was in trouble. He tried to dart away, but he wasn't nearly fast enough for youkai Inuyasha. He felt an arm wrap around his body, pinning his arms to his sides. He felt another hand grip tight around his throat, sinking claws into his flesh.

"You aren't going anywhere," Inuyasha growled in his ear.

Jakotsu's breath hitched. This was it. It was over. His second chance at life was about to end. His shut his eyes and waited for the death blow to arrive. Instead, Inuyasha leaned into his neck and inhaled deeply. His eyes snapped open. What the hell was this? Inuyasha was _smelling_ him?

"You smell filthy," Inuyasha told him. "Disgusting. Like a corpse." He took another breath. "You remind me of her."

Jakotsu didn't know who "her" was, and he was confused as hell. "You're not going to kill me?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm going to kill you. Just not right yet."

The arm around Jakotsu tightened even more, making it difficult to breathe. Then a hand slipped inside his kimono, stroking him in a way that was unmistakably sensual. Jokotsu nearly choked. He held very still, disbelieving, as Inuyasha tore the kimono from his shoulders, scratching away some of his skin in the process. The pain did not diminish Jakotsu's arousal in the slightest.

"So that's the idea," Jakotsu said, "I have to admit, I'm impressed. I wouldn't have thought you had it in you."

Inuyasha ripped away the ties on his armor, digging metal into flesh as he yanked the whole thing loose. He laughed derisively. "You thought I was some kind of cute little boy, didn't you? You said that's why you liked me. Are you disappointed now?"

Jakotsu shut his eyes as the breeze touched his naked torso. "Not at all," he whispered.

Inuyasha tightened a hand on Jakotsu's hip. He spun him around so that the two were face-to-face. It was only then Jakotsu noticed how much larger Inuyasha's fangs had gotten. Something was definitely wrong here. But he didn't have time to worry about it, because in less than a second, the demon had forced him to the ground. His kiss was hard and crushing. The sharp edges of his teeth scraped the inside of Jakotsu's mouth.

Jakostu loved it.

"Yes, just like that," Jakotsu whispered when he could get his mouth free. "Be cruel." This was what he wanted, what he had fallen in love with when he first met Inuyasha, this strange mix of tenderness and savagery. His hairpin came loose and rolled away into the leaves. He threw back his head, his hair tangling, as Inuyasha raked the tips of his claws down his body toward the sash around his waist. Soon his clothes were removed completely, and Inuyasha's followed quickly after. The youkai nudged at his entrance, and then forced his way inside.

"Yes!" Jakotsu hissed through clenched teeth. "Show me how much you love me! I want to feel it!"

Inuyasha was squeezing Jakotsu's arms tight enough to bruise. His growls were getting deeper and more intense. His every movement seemed to be directed toward crushing the man beneath him. As the two went over the edge, their shared blood and sweat mingled together, Jakotsu understood the meaning of true happiness.

Inuyasha rolled off of him and collapsed on the ground. For what seemed like an eternity, they both lay motionless side by side. The pain from their wounds was starting to make itself known. Jakotsu could hear his own heartbeat pounding in his ears. And then he could hear the sound of Inuyasha stirring beside him.

"Are you going to kill me?" Jakotsu asked, his tone mildly curious.

The demon seemed strangely subdued. The manic fire in his eyes was gone. He was more like his normal self. "Not right now," he said. "Probably later." The look on his face was troubled. For the first time Jakotsu had seen today, there was some kind of turmoil going on inside him. In hasty, almost panicked moves, he began to put on his clothes.

Jakotsu lay and watched him. Satiated, exhausted, and battered, he wasn't sure he was ready to move yet. Inuyasha finished tying his kimono shut and he turned hastily to leave. He didn't speak, and he didn't look back. Jakotsu was not surprised. He watched the retreating figure until it vanished into the shadows. Then in the silence beneath the trees, he closed his eyes and made a vow.

_Inuyasha, I swear to any gods or demons who might be listening, either I will be the one to kill you, or else you will be the one to kill me. If anyone else tries to take my life, they will die. If anyone else tries to take your life, they will die. One way or the other, we will end this together._

He got up to his feet. His movements were resolute and decisive as he gathered his things. He spent some time grooming his hair and pinning it up carefully, making sure the hairpin was cleaned of all traces of dirt. With grace and dignity, he retied his kimono, and was able to piece together his ravaged armor. He looked all right. No one would ever suspect what had happened here.

His spirits were high as he walked back to the village. His steps were energetic. He had something to look forward to now, a goal on which to focus his efforts. He hadn't felt this good since he'd been brought back to life.


End file.
